Recueil d'Os délirant et VOUS y faites qqch!
by Anga-ThE-PrInCeSsE-bLuE
Summary: Règle du jeu: me donner trois mots et je fait un chapitre délirant toutes les semaines.......en attendant un avant goût et 3 mots par pomme-violette....enjoy!
1. Os Cour normal avec des élèves normaux

Recueil d'OS sur Harry Potter & Cies :

Règles du jeu : _donnez-moi trois mots et je me charge de trouver un chapitre original et amusant en me basant dessus.

_je choisirais toutes les semaines dans mes reviews un message aux trois mots des plus originaux ensuite je crée…..

Bonne chance et merci la compagnies….. !!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

Pour commencez en beauté je vous propose ce chapitre fait à partir de ces trois mots :

Hermione

Potion

House (la série hein !)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Os : Cour normal avec des élèves normaux mais un prof anormal

Les Cours de potion se ressemblent tous, le maître des cachots tyrannise ses élèves et les dits élèves s'écrasent le plus possible (il est certain que si ils avaient l'opportunité de se fondre dans leur chaise ils le feraient).

Rogue : Bandes de Larves dégénérer, faites cette potion où on trouvera des morceaux non identifiés devant la tour des Gryffondors….. !!!!!(Voix glaglaciale)

Ron, Hermione, Harry : **. . .**

Drago : Hin, hin. ……

Rogue : La ferme Malfffoyyy……je veux le silence ! (Voix hard et tijours glaciale)

Ron : (suicidaire mais chuchotant) Dites vous savez ce qu'il a….. ?

Harry : Non, mais on dirait qu'il a mangé qqch qui lui a pas réussit…

Hermione : Bande d'ignare….je suis certaine que…..

Rogue : (arrivée fracassante et tourbillonnante –en clair il casse l'ambiance) A je vous y prend a papoter comme les CHATS que vous êtes……moins 20 points à Gryffondor.

Harry, Ron : (baisse le nez et se la ferme le temps que la chauve-souris aie disparut) **. . .**

Hermione : (ne parlent que pour les 2 dégénéré) C'est que voyez-vous il a confondu Vicodine et laxatif,……hum ça le rend nerveux !

___________________________________________________________________________

Message à Sara : tu vois je l'ai pas oublier cet épisode !!!!!!


	2. Os La vie d'un oignon transgénique

Suite au message de pomme-violette je vais vous écrire quelque chose et puis merci à ceux qui ont lut ce que j'ai écrit…..merci !!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

Petit rappel : me donner trois mots et je fait un chapitre délirant toutes les semaines.......en attendant un avant goût et 3 mots par pomme-violette...!

___________________________________________________________________________

Les gentils remerciements :

pomme-violette : merci vraiment en plus tu écrit bien j'espère que tu aimera ce que j'ai fait avec tes mots et puis tu peut toujours m'en donner d'autre… (Meciii)

Ministarlet : Ah toi au moins tu l'a vu ce rapport avec Greg H et suis désolée mais c'est mon style d'écriture…..so sorry… !!!! (mais bon sinon tu peut toujours ne pas les lire)

___________________________________________________________________________

Donc voilà les trois mots de pomme-violette :

Rusard

Sac à main

Oignon

Et c'est parti…..

-------------------------------------------------

2 Os : La vie d'un oignon transgénique à Poudlard……….

« Les elfes de maisons avaient récupéré des oignons dans le potager de Poudlard, jusque là tout était normal mais malheureusement pour les elfes et bienheureusement pour un oignon…………….il y eut un ……coup de vent (je sais je sais pas original).

Le panier dans lequel un oignon se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise et pensait (si si ça pense ces choses) qu'il allait finir en chair à pâtée… se pencha.

Le coup de vent entraîna la chute de l'oignon dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, entre temps l'elfe s'était rendu aux cuisines…..l'oignon roule roule vers une tapisserie et …….se casse la gueule dans un passage secret.

Il arrive dans les cachots et continue de rouler…..passe une porte et soudain des pieds l'empêche d'avancer. Il est arrêté par une main blanche et est porté vers un visage blanc très aristocratique…..SOUDAIN le visage parle et ….

Visage blanc : Hé hé Potter aura une de ces surprises en trouvant un oignon rose dans son sac…hin hin je suis diabolique (je sais j'aurait put prévenir mais c'est vrai quoi qui pouvait prévoir que Hagrid faisait des expériences à hauts risques sur des oignons en les rendant roses)

Le visage le met dans sa poche…..une poche dé-gueu-la-sse des biscuits écrasés, une souris morte et une……une baguette.

L'oignon rose prouvant son intelligence transgénique acquise au fil des expériences d'Hagrid de pencha vers cet baguette –qu'il voyait comme étant un bout de bois simple. En touchant cette baguette l'oignon rose se transforma en ……..en oignon bleu à tentacules vertes….. !!!! (hin hin vous y avez crut)

La marche saccadé qui bougeait la poche s'arrêta, l'oignon qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué le changement de couleur (normal il a pas d'yeux) se sentit reprit par la même main blanche.

Le visage au quelle elle appartenait ne s'était lui non plus pas rendu compte du changement de couleur….lorsqu'il s'en aperçut…

Visage blanc : HIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………..

Le visage aristocratique lâcha l'oignon et celui-ci rebondit sur une table qui passait par là et atterrit dans un espace clôt….espace clôt qui s'avérât être un sac à main appartenant à on ne sait qui….

--------------------quelques heures plus tard-------------------

L'oignon attendait avec impatience d'être délivré de l'enfer. En effet il était entouré de rose que du rose et encore du rose et toujours du rose : malheur un sac de fille !!!!!! (heu aussi quel garçon aurait un sac à main hein les filles ?)

La fille en question ignorait quelle transportait un passager clandestin à bord de son sac sinon elle aurait hurlé ……malheureusement pour elle, elle dut se pencher sur son sac pour cherché un mascara (le sien coulait la pauvre….)

Elle tâtonnait avec ses doigts et sentit des tentacules sur sa main……bien évidemment elle eut une réaction toute à fait féminine : elle hurla lâcha son sac et s'enfuit en hurlant déclanchant au passage une panique monstre dans l'école qui vu ses cris croyait que l'armé de Résident Evil était venu….. !!

Fille : Hiiiiii……….un monstre à tentacule…..AU SECOURS IL VEUT ME TUEEEE…… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon voilà pour la fille, reprenons avec l'oignon : Il était sorti en poussant avec ses tentacules et avait rampé vers la sortie quand soudain……..soudain …..Un hurlement

Voix : HA HA HA que les y prend ses malotrus à salir mon école… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La Voix se pencha (c'est français c'te truc) et vit un bidule bleu à tentacules violettes (et oui sous le coup de la peur ses tentacules sont devenus violettes) il se pencha et ramassa la chose……heu il n'avait pas peur et tendit que la chose trouvant que cette voix appartenait à un monsieur bien gentil décida de communiquer son savoir à cet homme.(comment planter les choux …..tin tin tin tin)

La chose-oignon et l'homme devirent amis et …se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…. !!

(Heu c'est bizarre mais je sent comme une erreur dans l'air ……..ha oui on refait)

La chose-oignon et l'homme devirent amis …..Jusqu'à la mort de l'oignon qui avait fait si bien son travail en foutant la trouille au élèves de Poudlard. L'homme l'enterra amèrement et chercha un nouveaux compagnon : il trouva une chatte connut aujourd'hui sous le nom de Miss Teigne mais la légende raconte que la chose-oignon de Rusard (vous aurez compris) était cent fois sinon mille fois pire que cette chatte…..

Cette chose-oignon s'appelait………..Rosie de son petit nom et avait une peur bleue des sacs à mains. »

….Hermione referma le livre et regarda ses deux amis tenir un oignon et une potion.

Hermione : Vous savez ça sert à rien de faire croire à Rusard que sa Rosie est revenu le hantée et pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez dans l'école !!!!!

Les deux amis la regardèrent comme des bovins.

Hermione : **…**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

Je sais ce que vous vous dite mais je ne suis pas une malade psychiatrique mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé alors merci à ceux qu'on le courage de lire un tel délire…

Anga

PS : MERCI


End file.
